


Drink (With) Me

by o_WinterQueen_o



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Childhood Friends, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Ichigo And Tatsuki Are MLM-WLW Solidarity, Ichigo Has A Sweet Tooth, Tatsuki Thinks Ichigo Is A Dumb Pretty Boy, This Is Short Dumb And Cute, she is right, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: Sake shots taste bad.
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki & Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 26





	Drink (With) Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightMuse234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/gifts).



> Thanks go to Middy for the Prompt!!

“C’mon Tatsuki-chaaan,” Ichigo couldn’t help but snicker as she slumped over the bar, grimacing visibly after finishing her shot. She almost looked defeated. “Didn’t ya say you could drink me under the table?”

So far he only had a pleasant buzz in his head and already he was four shots in. Then again it could just be because she insisted on drinking straight sake ("I don't need that sugary BS messing with my killer abs!") while he drank M&M shots and lemon drops. He knew very well she was no lightweight so it was probably just the godawful taste getting to her unless she'd pre-gamed without his knowledge. Whatever the cause, he couldn’t just leave her be in defeat, oh no. 

She was his childhood best friend—it was practically mandatory that he should tease her and egg her on. And well, the alcohol did help to squander any notions he might have had to not poke and rile up the Dragon while she was down. “Tatsukiiii, c’mon n’ drink something that actually tastes good if that’s how hung up you get on sake.” he nudged her. “Or what? Is the great Tatsuki Arisawa already defeated by four lil shots?” 

That got her attention. 

Head snapping towards him with the filthiest glower he’d seen directed at him in years, she almost looked ready to knock him into next week. Almost. The effect was ruined with the way she pouted out her lower lip as if she’d somehow forgotten how to snarl at him and properly convey her rage. His smirk only grew wider.

“Ugh, shaddup Ichigo.” Rolling her eyes, she jabbed him in the shoulder. “Fine, order me one of your dumb fruity pretty-boy shots.” 

“Really? Pretty boy shots?” he scoffed but ordered the drinks—berry whipped shooters (if she wanted fruity, he'd _give_ her fruity)—anyways. “N’ what are ya callin’ fruity anyways? The drink or me?”

She snorted. “Both, Strawberry, both.”

“Rude.” Ichigo jabbed her arm lightly at that as the drinks were poured and slid across the bar to them. Though he had to admit, looking at the drink, she was absolutely right. Taking his shooter with a grin and a mouthed ‘thanks’ at the cute bartender, he turned now to face her, “Bottoms up, Tats.”

She tapped her glass against his with a smirk, “Bottoms up, Berry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review!!


End file.
